2028 U.S presidential election (Porvenir)
The United States presidential election of 2028 'was the 61st quadrennial United States presidential election. It was held on Saturday, November 4, 2028. In one of the tightest elections in American history, Republican candidate and Indiana Senator Todd Young narrowly defeated Democratic candidate and incumbent Vice President Ruben Gallego. The election marked the first President born in the 1970s. The District of Columbia took part in a Presidential election for the first time since gaining statehood in 2027. Nominations Democratic Party nominations Democratic candidates * Ruben Gallego (49), U.S Vice President from Arizona '(Nominee) * Tulsi Gabbard (47), U.S Senator from Hawaii * Michael Bennet (64), former U.S Senator from Colorado RubenGallego.jpg|U.S Vice President Ruben Gallego of Arizona (Nominee) Tulsi Gabbard, official portrait, 113th Congress.jpg|U.S Senator Tulsi Gabbard of Hawaii MichaelBennetofficialphoto.jpg|Former U.S Senator Michael Bennet of Colorado As incumbent Vice President, Gallego was widely considered the favorite for the nomination. Following popular President Harris' endorsement, Gallego's victory was virtually sealed. U.S Senator Tulsi Gabbard served as Gallego's chief opposition, offering a challenge from the left and collecting the support of the Democratic-Socialists in the Party who considered Gallego a neoliberal. Gallego's campaign initially viewed Gabbard as a paltry opponent, but following a gaffe by Gallego concerning the South China Sea, Gabbard began to gain steam. Gallego however quickly recovered, edging Gabbard in Iowa and walking away with New Hampshire, clinching the nomination by March. At the Democratic National Convention in Manchester, New Hampshire, Gallego chose Minnesota Senator Tina Smith as his running mate. Republican Party nominations Republican candidates *Todd Young (56), U.S Senator from Indiana (Nominee) *Josh Hawley (49), U.S Senator from Missouri *Alex Becker (40), CEO from Texas *Darryl Glenn (63), U.S Senator from Colorado *Tom Cotton (51), U.S Senator from Arkansas *Nikki Haley (57), former U.N Ambassador and Governor of South Carolina *Jon Huntsman Jr (68), former Russian ambassador and Governor of Utah *Joe Miller (61), U.S Senator from Alaska *Rand Paul (66), former U.S Senator from Kentucky *Mick Mulvaney (61), former OMB Director from South Carolina Todd Young.jpg|U.S Senator Todd Young of Indiana (Nominee) JoshHawley.jpg|U.S Senator Josh Hawley of Missouri AlexBecker.png|CEO Alex Becker of Texas Darryl_Glenn.jpg|U.S Senator Darryl Glenn of Colorado Tom Cotton.jpg|U.S Senator Tom Cotton of Arkansas Nikki Haley official photo.jpg|Former U.N Ambassador Nikki Haley of South Carolina John huntsman.png|Former Russian Ambassador Jon Huntsman Jr. of Utah JoeMiller.jpg|U.S Senator Joe Miller of Alaska RandPaulAged.jpg|Former U.S Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky 463px-Mick_Mulvaney_official_photo.jpg|Former OMB Director Mick Mulvaney of South Carolina Having lost the White House and the last two elections, the GOP stepped back and looked at their problem; Donald Trump and Carl Fiorina were both ultra-conservative and had served to isolate moderates and independents. Thus, the search began for a more centrist candidate. Indiana Senator Todd Young was an obvious choice. Young and moderate, Young was well-liked by John Thune and the GOP leadership. When Young announced his candidacy in 2027, he quickly garnered the majority of Republican support. Young did not however go unchallenged. Missouri Senator Josh Hawley, a staunch social conservative and religious fundamentalist, railed against Young, labeling him a "RINO". CEO Alex Becker served to split Young's backing among business minded, "Rockefeller" Republicans. In the Iowa caucus, Hawley upset Young. Days later, Young carried New Hampshire. Becker dropped out after losing South Carolina, leaving the race eventually between Young and Hawley. On Super Tuesday, Young carried the majority of states. Hawley dropped out, handing the nomination to Young. At the Republican National Convention in Orlando, Florida, Young chose West Virginia Senator '''Alex Mooney '''as his running mate. General Election Campaign The election mostly focused on the economy and the impact worsened relations with China had left on the country. Young tied Gallego to the policies of the Harris Administration that he claimed had served to irritate and isolate Beijing. Young promised to do for the country what he did for Indiana, and to work with trade partners to make deals that put America first while also giving other nations fair deals that they would accept. Gallego meanwhile ran on his Hispanic heritage, citing the success of himself and the President in rebuilding bridges with Chicanos. Like Harris in the previous election, Gallego also ran on the success of the New York Accords in creating long term peace between Israel and Palestine. Despite success in the three previous presidential elections, third party voters and independents failed to corral around a candidate. Jesse Ventura declined to run a third time with the Green Party, and the Libertarians were reeling after disastrous runs in 2020 and 2024. Young beat Gallego in appealing to moderates, and was viewed as the "dead-center" candidate. Neither Young or Gallego however were particularly ''unpopular ''with the American people, so a third option was not viewed as such a priority. Results On 4 November, the lowest number of voters since 1996 went to the polls, with just 49% of Americans signing their ballots. When the presidency is open, Americans generally vote more than when there is an incumbent President. This was a sign of just how complacent the populace was at the time. Democratic talking heads on NBC, CBS, and ABC were shocked to see Gallego lose his homestate of Arizona. However, the election was still considered a tossup for most of the night thanks to tight vote counts in the swing states and American South. By the late hours of election night, results hinged on Ohio. Young led Gallego in the electoral college, but still lacked the 270 electoral votes needed to secure the presidency. By 5:00 AM CST, it became apparent that Young held a small lead over Gallego, and the state was soon called for Young. Gallego, unsatisfied, sued the Ohio Elections Commission. On 18 December, the Supreme Court ruled 5-4 that the Commission's ruling was correct, and that Young had carried Ohio. Gallego conceded, and Young became President-elect. There was great controversy over the Supreme Court's ruling. Some claimed Ohio Governor and Young's friend Jon Husted had colluded with the Young campaign in rigging the vote. Nevertheless, these accusations were never proven.Category:Scenario:Porvenir Category:Elections (Porvenir) Category:US elections 2028